


Taking Control

by Just_Ciel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Boot Worship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Derogatory Language, Dominance, F/F, Furry, Open Relationships, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/pseuds/Just_Ciel
Summary: Adora goes on a date with Double Trouble and Catra in order what it means to be assertive.  Can she manage to top Double Trouble who has their dominance game well in hand?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who helped beta this fic! I had an itch to write something involving Adora with my fave nonbinary lizard and so this fic happened.

“Do you even know where-”

“For the last time, yes, I do, Adora! Now give me that map back!”

A pair of women walked through the narrow streets under the deepening red sunset, bickering over a paper with directions between them. 

“You know, the Crimson Wastes’ certainly changed since I was last here,” Adora gazed up at the stucco buildings around them. “It’s like there’s a new shop opening up every other week...”

“Yeah, the redevelopment’s been progressing well thanks to negotiations between the Horde and Huntara and her representatives,” Catra rolled her eyes. “You were there at the meeting, don’t you remember?”

Adora chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Oh that’s right...”

“Oh! There it is!” she suddenly pointed ahead.

At the end of the street was a brick storefront with a red neon sign over its entrance which spelled out ‘Red Rhebok’ with a prancing antelope beside.

“What’s a rhebok?” Adora asked aloud. 

“How should I know?” Catra sneered at her. “All I know is that Double said it was a burger joint...what is even a burger?”

“Well, whatever it is, it does smell good from where I’m standing,” Adora sniffed at the air then grabbed her partner’s hand, leading her. “Come on, they’re waiting for us.”

“Oh you made it, my perfect darlings!” Double Trouble stood up from the waiting bench, greeting Adora and Catra with quick kisses on their cheeks. “Come on, I managed to get us a private booth.”

Situated in a side room, after Double Trouble waved off the waiter they found themselves alone at a table with comfortable cushion seats. Adora had already taken her place and Catra was about to join her but the lizard had a firm grasp on her arm. “Ah, no no no, kitten, you sit next to me so our lovely blondie can see us.”

“What are you up to?” Catra raised an eyebrow, not resisting the soft push on her back that directed her to the couch opposite Adora. 

“Patience,” they growled in their throat, nipping at her ear. “Now sit.”

After they had all settled down themselves and got a round of drinks, Double Trouble would speak up. “So, it’s great to see you again after so long, Adora darling.”

“Hm?” Adora looked up distractedly from her menu. “O-oh, yes, sorry I was just reading this...we are here to eat, aren’t we?”

Double Trouble hummed, an arm around Catra’s waist. “I suppose that is one of the things I did invite you two here for, I am owed a dinner after all.”

“You are?” Adora glanced at Catra questioningly.

“Oh yeah, they insisted we should be meeting up for more than just...” She cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“Fucking, dear, the word you’re looking for is fucking,” Double Trouble softly hissed into her ear, giving her a gentle squeeze before withdrawing to look at Adora directly. “Not that I mind, but I just feel like no one appreciates a nice dinner first anymore.”

Adora chuckled to herself. “Well thank you still for inviting us here, Catra you can cover the meal, right?”

“Adora-” Catra began to whine but was cut off with a squeak by a firm grasp on her thigh. 

“We also talked about teaching you a thing or two about...what was it?” Double Trouble tilted their head. “Oh yes, dominance. Catra tells me you have a hard time taking full control, getting what you want...”

“Ah, I’m just happy to serve and get her off,” Adora shrugged. “I uh...I’ve never really thought about myself first...”

Catra sighed heavily. “She’s always been like this, she could really use help from you – hhh!!”

“I didn’t tell you to speak, kitten,” Double Trouble had interrupted with a hand under her chin, rubbing the sensitive spot there. “The bad ass blondes are talking right now.”

“Can we go over this after the meal? I am really starving right now,” Adora looked apologetic.

“Hm, first lesson,” Double Trouble leaned back, hand massaging the crook of Catra’s neck. “The dom always orders.”

They would then take the menu out of Adora’s hands, giving it a once read over and set it down. “I think the classic rhebok burger will be good for you.”

“Oh, about that I’ve been meaning to ask...what is a ‘rhebok’ exactly?”

“And what about me? I’m hungry too-” Catra started but Double Trouble shushed her with a finger to her lips.

“Tsk, tsk,” they shook their head. “Second lesson, unless a safeword has been used, you don’t question the dom’s orders. But since you’re new here, I’ll let this slide.”

“A rhebok is a type of antelope,” they continued, explaining. “That’s what they serve here, wild-caught antelope meat on bread with delicious sauces. I thought you would enjoy that.”

Now Adora looked bit pale. “Uh, antelope, those are the really fast creatures with the horns right? T-they’re not a type of horse, are they? I mean I don’t know if I’d eat horse meat...”  
“They are NOT horses,” Double Trouble groaned irritably. “But if it makes you feel better, I’ll just order you a veggie burger. Same taste, but guilt free.”

“Can you?”

“Only because you’re adorably dumb,” they scoffed lightly, smirking before turning to face Catra. “As for you kitten, hmm...fried cut potatoes should be enough, I want you to have an appetite for later.”

“Like dessert?” Catra asked hopefully, her tail flicking against the cushions.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Double Trouble winked at her.

After their food had been delivered, Double Trouble looked around carefully to ensure they were truly alone then sidled closer to Catra, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Now what do you say to a bit of risk and scandal?” they whispered to her. Catra noticed how their fingers trembled slightly when they flexed them. She couldn’t help but shiver lightly, empathizing with the excitement their partner must’ve been holding back with great restraint. “W-what, do you have in mind…?”

“Well if you two can just listen for a minute, I’ll tell you...”

However Adora seemed to have other things on her mind for she was gleefully digging into her burger, paying her companions no mind.

Double Trouble narrowed their eyes. “Ahem.”

Adora looked up, wiping the juices from her chin with the sleeve of her red jacket. “This is just a really good burger.”

“Mm.”

“Can’t shake Adora off a meal once she sets her teeth on it, it’s all she can think about,” Catra explained with a chuckle.

“So, she’s very food-motivated then?” Double Trouble pondered, tapping their chin. “Interesting, I’ll have to remember that.”

They took a deep breath, still squinting at Adora across from the table. Silently tossing her a couple of napkins, Double Trouble next leaned in close to Catra. “So tonight, I decided to try something different.”

“Oh?” the feline gazed at them closely, attempting to pinpoint if they’d changed their hair or chest piercings or eye color…

“Lower, my darling,” they followed her eyes, chortling. Not waiting for a response, Double Trouble took her hand and placed it on their thigh. “Feel it.”

Catra did as they ordered, carefully trailing her fingers up their inner thigh until they met the hem of their shorts. She was about to run them underneath but Double Trouble once again grabbed her hand and placed it atop. “No kitten, this way.”

Humming she moved to cup their crotch and was surprised how drastically different it felt this time. What she’d been expecting was something flatter, like when she usually palmed Adora through her pants. Instead she felt a similarity to her own, the curve of balls and as she followed a ridge with her forefinger, a very large dick. 

“Like it? I decided to give human genitalia a spin,” Double Trouble smirked, a soft blue blush tinging their cheeks and ears. “The thing is...mmph, I didn’t expect it to be so sensitive so wearing tight clothing like this is quite an ordeal...”

Catra snorted at that. “Maybe you should’ve worn a skirt then, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Oh don’t tease, you know exactly what I want you do,” they growled deep in their throat, nuzzling into her shoulders as they pulled her onto their lap. A lowered voice marked with concern would then ask her. “Is this all right darling?”

Catra nodded with a breathy sigh. “Yes, I’m kind of curious where you’re going with this...”

Consent given, Double Trouble sighed in great relief. Catra’s ear flicked back when she heard them unbutton their shorts but not unzip. Then she felt a hand grab the waistband of her jeans, pulling them down from behind.

“H-hey, I-I’m not prepped...” Catra stammered, fidgeting under their touch. 

“No, I know,” they sighed, an awkward giggle as they fiddled with their shorts. “I just need you to sit on me, I’m pretty sure any waiters checking on us don’t want to see snakes in the open if you catch my meaning.”

Catra felt Double Trouble slide their cock underneath her buttocks, the tip bumping against her soft balls ever so slightly. She couldn’t help pushing back, squeezing them. 

Double Trouble let out an annoyed hiss and grabbed her in a firm chokehold. “Okay when I said to sit on me, I meant it literally. Fucking no grinding.”

They loosened their grip and Catra breathed out shakily. “S-sorry, it was an impulse.”

“If you make me cum when I order you not to,” Double Trouble leaned back, running their fingers through her mane. “Well, the punishment might be severe.”

“Sit back with me darling,” they pulled her against their chest, an arm around her waist. “Now we look like for the world, a lovey-dovey couple.”

“Not like your dick is totally way down my pants leg or anything,” Catra scoffed, trying not to wiggle against them too much. “Though this is certainly an interesting challenge, usually I’m the one not allowed to cum too early...”

“Oh my kitty, just wait till later this evening,” they crooned at her, now shifting a hand under her blouse, massaging one of her boobs which caused her to squeak.

“And that my dear,” Double Trouble showcased with a twirl of their free arm as if they were just finishing on stage. “Is how it’s done; I double check the consent between us then I give an order that sounds like suggestion, then move her firmly into my desired position under my full control and give her a – Hey! Were you even paying attention?”

They snapped their fingers at Adora in great annoyance. The blonde looked up from her second burger, licking her fingers. “Oh, sure, I was just listening, don’t let me stop your fun though.” 

With that she returned to her burger and was readying another bite out of it. But that bite never came for a steel-toed heeled boot suddenly lashed out, knocking it out of her hands. 

“Hm, rule number three,” the lizard huffed. “When the dom speaks, you always listen and pay attention.

“I-I was eating that...” Adora protested in shock as she looked at their leg now draped languidly across the tabletop, their heel sunk into her plate of food.

“Did you not come to me tonight to learn from me?” Double Trouble tilted their head. “You must be intrigued by how your love reacts under my touch, do you not want the same for her and yourself?”

“Oh yes! I do!” Adora replied. “But you two were enjoying each other, and I was really enjoying this burger so I didn’t feel like jumping in...”

“As soon as we all sat at this table, you were part of this party from the very beginning,” Double Trouble frowned slightly. “If you are uncomfortable...”

“Oh no, no, it’s not that,” she shook her head. “Just...if I’m not eating then what do you expect me to do here, exactly?”

“Any reaction would have been fine,” the lizard sighed deeply. “Did anything I do not spark your notice?”

“W-well..” Adora blushed slightly. “Honestly, when I saw you grab her neck, I kind of wanted to punch you.”

“Oh ho, that’s a nice response,” Double Trouble laughed, while very consciously massaging under Catra’s chin. “And why does it make you feel like that?”

“That...” Adora’s full attention was on how they trailed their claws across Catra’s throat, making her sharply hitch her breath. “That’s MY partner’s neck, and her whole body for that matter that you’re toying with. I know you have a relationship but seeing it happening in front of me is...I feel like I want to fight you but also I feel really excited...what is this?”

“Aha,” Double Trouble lit up, deliberately rubbing Catra behind the jawline and pulling at her fur slightly which made her mewl. Adora stiffened at that, fists clenched on the table. “There! I see now, it gives you a tingle when you see Catra being pleasured by hands that aren’t yours. And you want this control back, to touch Catra so badly when you are stuck across this table from us?”

“Y-yes...” Adora stood as to join them on the other side.

“...Sit back down, I won’t ask again,” Double Trouble grumbled to which the human quickly obliged. “Perhaps I’ll let you touch her if you can follow some simple orders.”

Adora stared at them, mumbling under her breath. “I consent.”

“What was that, darling?”

“I consent to whatever your plans are for me this evening,” she repeated with more certainty. “Bring it on.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Double Trouble pointed at her, breaking into a wide grin. “Now...hmm, my first order for you is a mild punishment. You didn’t listen and now my boot is a mess.”

They gestured at their foot, still on Adora’s plate of burger and fries, now soaking up the ketchup and salt. “I order you to clean it up.”

“With what?” she looked around in confusion.

“What do you think?” Double Trouble narrowed their eyes at her. “Use your tongue.”

Now she just stared at them, glancing between their smug expression and the boot before her. Slowly she was processing this. Catra watched with keen curiosity, wondering what her next move would be.

With a deep sigh, Adora gingerly took the leather boot in her hands, balancing the heel on her left as she counted along the laces with her right. “You have beautiful shoes, I’m sorry for messing it up.”

Double Trouble simply hummed in response, their hand moved under the collar of Catra’s top, scritching her chest fluff.

Adora leaned close to the boot, lapping at it gingerly. She scrunched up her face at the taste – something a mix between heady and salty from the sauce and an astringent aftertaste from a polish that had been used on the boot previously.

“Keep going darling, you missed a spot,” Double Trouble sighed, resting their chin on the back of their hand. Their other hand moved further down Catra’s chest to grope her once again to which she squeaked at.

Adora made direct eye contact with them, gripping their foot more firmly as she ran her tongue along the length of their calf, stopping just at below their knee where she tugged at the laces with her teeth before lowering back down. She noticed a bit of tomato stuck to the peg of their heel and wrapped her mouth around it, humming low in her throat.

Catra jolted as she felt Double Trouble massage her boob more firmly in response, almost painfully digging their claws into her. She also felt them stiffen underneath her. “Oh...”she loudly sighed out. 

Adora sucked at the boot heel one more time before moving to kiss the steel toe, the cool metallic yet tasteless feel a somewhat welcome change. “How am I doing?”

“Mm...could be better,” Double Trouble replied offhandedly.

“Pretty big coming from you who has a hard on that I’m sitting on right now,” Catra snorted.

“Hey kitten, I thought you were hungry, here have a fry,” they hastily quieted her with a potato fry to the mouth which they followed up with a kiss. The feline purr-moaned through her lips. The sound made Adora leap to her feet, shaking hands still clenched around the lizard’s leg. Debating whether to make Double Trouble kick themselves or dive across the table to join the kiss.

Catra’s ears twitched and she withdrew from them. “Someone’s coming.”

With a regretful groan, Double Trouble pulled their leg off the table while Catra removed their hand from her chest and Adora sat back down, watching intensely.

The waiter checked on them if they’d like refills or anything else he could help with. Double Trouble waved him off. “Just bring the bill, we’re going home now.”

When he left, Double Trouble slid Catra off their lap, tucking their penis back into their shorts. They gave Catra a scratch down her lower back. “Good girl.”

“Hey I did the boot job, may I?” Adora approached, still glaring at them.

“May you what?” Double Trouble asked innocently, a finger on their chin.

Adora just huffed and took Catra by the hand, leaning in to whisper in her ear while she caressed her neck. The feline stifled a moan at the mumbled suggestion, tail swaying wildly as Adora walked off with her. Double Trouble watched after them approvingly, thinking to themselves. “Mm, she’s already getting bit more aggressive, this is proceeding well.”

Walking back to Double Trouble’s apartment in the valley, they watched Adora and Catra walk closely together ahead of them. Chuckling quietly they matched their pace, their long arm easily reaching around both of them.

“I see you two are getting comfortable.”

“Mm, what do you want now?” Adora looked up to them.

“Ah, just reminding you that I am still in control here,” Double Trouble grinned in response. “But I have a heart, I shan’t separate you lovebirds...till we get to my place of course. Then things will be very much different...”

“I’ll take whatever you can throw at me,” the human blazed with determination.  
The lizard barked with laughter at that. “Oh I wonder if you can...and what about you Catra?”

The feline let out a low groan. “Can we get there already? I’m all worked up...”

“Soon, darling, soon...”

Upon reaching Double Trouble’s pad, while they locked the door, Adora led Catra in eagerness to find a bed. In the next room she found a mattress on the floor which she then threw her partner onto. 

Adora climbed atop her next, kissing her neck while she ground her crotch with her knee. Catra whined in response, grabbing her arms as she squirmed beneath. “Ahhh, fuck…”

Adora started to reply only to be cut off when she felt a strong hand picking her up by the collar of her jacket. “Whoa, hey, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, darlings. The party’s just only begun.”

Effortlessly she was thrown back onto her butt with an ‘oof’ and Double Trouble stood between her and Catra, staring down at her. Their tail swept the hardwood floor with the cracking sound of a whip. “Ah, apologies, that didn’t hurt too much did it?”

“N-no, just surprised me is all,” Adora grunted as she stood, rubbing her sore buttocks.

“Just remember we can stop if it gets too much,” Double Trouble nodded at her gently, then resumed an authoritative voice. “Okay, my hair pomf girl, I see you’ve got quite a fire in yourself. But we can’t have that burning out too quickly, can we?”

“Quit playing and get to the point,” Adora complained, gesturing to Catra. “I don’t think she can wait any longer.”

“Mhm, you may be right,” Double Trouble observed, hands on their hips. “So why don’t you undress her?”

Adora raised an eyebrow skeptically as she cautiously crawled over to the bed. “No tricks?”

“None at all, except...” Double Troubled sighed as they stepped aside for her. “Oh yes, you’re not allowed to touch her.”

Adora paused, hands midway to tearing the top off Catra. “Then how do I remove the clothes from her?”

They rolled their eyes. “I mean, no kissing, no naughty hands roaming – simply strip her and nothing more.”

“That...I can definitely do that, no biggie,” Adora bit her lower lip as she looked down at Catra, hands trembling as she unbuttoned her blouse. 

Her lover was panting with anticipation, her body already damp with sweat. It took Adora great willpower to not run her hand across Catra’s soft chest as she slowly pulled her shirt off. Tossing it aside, she moved to unbutton her pants. Hooking her fingers on the waistband she gently tugged them down, trying not to linger long as her knuckles brushed against her fur. Adora cursed quietly as she watched Catra’s dick slip free when she’d removed her undergarments, that little pink tip hidden within her furry sheath just begging for a kiss. Adora broke away from her gaze to instead look Catra directly in the eyes. A fatal mistake.

Upon eye contact with her flushed face, half-lidded eyes watching her with earnest expectations, Adora could no longer hold back. A groan of defeat, she buried her face into Catra’s stomach, inhaling her scent. “Fuck!”

She needed her so intensely. How was it possible for Catra to look hotter than she had ever been before this night? It was like seeing her in a completely new light. Before Adora could kiss her further, nuzzling her inner thighs – once again, a firm hand pulled at her, this time tugging on her ponytail.

Adora didn’t resist as Double Trouble moved her away, settling her few feet across from the bed. 

“What did I tell you about not touching her?” they scolded her. 

“S-she was so beautiful, I just...” Adora was turning red-faced. 

“Mm, I don’t blame you,” Double Trouble knelt before her. “But you disobeyed an order, I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

“W-what are you going to do?”

“Mm,” they hummed, tilting their head. “Since you can’t keep hands to yourself when I ask you to, I’ll just have to tie you up and you can watch us.”

Before Adora could reply, they were already pulling her hands behind her back and tying them with a rope. “Now sit here like a good puppy while I check on our darling kitten.”

Double Trouble next sat at the edge of the bed, picking up Catra to settle her onto their lap. “You doing all right babe?”

Catra whined. “You’re so mean, not letting me be touched...”

“All in good time, darling,” they crooned, rubbing a finger under her chin. “You have a preference?’

Catra bumped heads gently with them, whispering into their ear, too low for Adora to discern what she was saying. Double Trouble’s eyebrows shot up in intrigue and broke into a wide smirk, glancing sideways at Adora. “That can be arranged.”

“Can you hold on a bit longer?” they asked softly, nuzzling her shoulders as they set her back onto the sheets, caressing her thigh. Catra nodded, taking ahold of the lizard’s tail which wrapped around her arm.

Once again, Double Trouble knelt before Adora, tilting her chin up so they could share direct eye contact. “So our darling kitten has a request.”

Adora shivered. “W...what is it?”  
“Unfortunately,” they pouted at her. “Since you are under penalty and can’t touch her, I’m afraid there is not much we can do to fulfill it.”

Adora hissed at that, shaking her head away from Double Trouble’s hand. “So you’re just going to let her suffer then?”

“Oh no darling,” they wagged a finger at her. “I am not so cruel as that, in fact I’ve got a workaround. Open your mouth, Adora.”

“Wha-?”

As she had looked up at them agape, Double Trouble had immediately shoved two of their fingers into her mouth. “Suck well, I want to put your drool to good use.”

“Mmm...”

Adora licked at their fingers vigorously till they pushed further into her mouth, nearly gagging her. When they felt her push back, they withdrew quickly and brushed the hair out of her face as she coughed. “Shit, you okay? Have you not deep throated before?”

Clearing their throat, Adora looked up at them with a half-smile. “To be fair, your fingers are bigger than Catra’s cock.”

There was a sound of protest from the bed. “You don’t have to tell them that...”

“Mm, then I guess we’ll have to get you to practice,” they hummed, pressing their fingers back into her mouth. “Here, closer to the bed.”

They grabbed the front of her jacket with their other hand, pulling her towards the bed. Double Trouble sat at the edge, leaning back onto their elbow. Catra rolled over to them, nuzzling at their chest. Adora’s eyes followed the sway of her tail, the curve of her perfect bottom facing her way. 

Double Trouble noticed her gaze, smiling broadly as they reached around Catra, fingers brushing under the base of her tail. She gasped as they spread her ass. Now Adora had a full view of them rubbing Catra’s anus with their index finger. 

Adora moaned through Double Trouble’s fingers, the thought of tasting Catra made her salivate, drool running down her chin. She attempted to scoot closer but she was held in place. The lizard let out a deep sigh and murmured to Catra. “Get my shorts off, darling, would you?”

Catra obliged, unbuttoning them and pulling the shorts down to their knees. Double Trouble sighed with great relief as their dick bounced free. “Oh that feels so great letting it breathe finally...”

They next whispered to her. “Okay, kitten, ready?”

She chirruped excitedly in return, tail thumping against the bed and rolled on her back, spreading her legs. From the angle where Adora was she saw how sopping wet Catra was, dick glistening with precum that’d also smeared across her pale soft belly. Double Trouble hummed in admiration, withdrawing their fingers at last.  
Adora watched in anticipation, licking her lips as they studied their saliva covered hand. Then Double Trouble simply wiped it on her shirt.

“Wha-” Adora stammered, too shocked to process it. Catra seemed just as surprised.

“Oh?” Double Trouble looked up between them with a neutral expression. “Oh! Right, I changed my mind. We’re going to do something different.”

Adora stammered. “B-but I thought- you- prep her with-what?”

“Mm,” they sneered. “Further questions and I’ll have you gagged, would you like that?”

Adora’s mouth became a tight line, seething. But she didn’t speak more, watching them quietly. 

“Good girl,” Double Trouble cooed in approval then faced Catra. “I want you to fuck me, can you do that?”

Catra’s ears lowered as she pouted. “I kind of was hoping to be mounted...”

“Oh another time, I promise,” they chuckled softly, stroking their cheek. “First I want to torment Adora with a show.”

“You’re terrible Double,” Catra sighed, climbing atop them. 

Adora got a good look of their self-satisfied smirk as they cupped their balls, moving them out of way so Catra could line up with the entrance to their backdoor. 

Catra huffed as she rubbed her dick against their rim, her slick making it easy to slide inside them. Double Trouble let out a small gasp as they felt her inside them. “Oh, good girl...hey, hey listen...”

They leaned in so Adora couldn’t overhear them. “Would it be too far if I shapeshifted into our dear Adora?”

“That would actually make me uncomfortable, don’t do that,” Catra grimaced. “Also she might actually beat the shit out of you.”

“No form changing allowed, noted,” they chuckled in response. “All right, pick up the pace.”

Catra whimpered quietly as she thrust her hips against them, arms already trembling. Double Trouble cooed, crossing their legs around her. They would then look at Adora directly, still holding that annoying smile of smugness. 

“How you holding up dear Adora?” they asked while consciously holding Catra closer to their body, stroking her back. “Not feeling too left out, are you?”

Adora huffed as she attempted to move from her kneeling position, toppling onto her side. She grumbled as she struggled to get up, the difficulty given with her wrists tied behind her. 

“Aw, need help?” Double Trouble mocked as they grabbed her by the ankle, drawing her alongside the bed. She gasped as they felt up her leg, cupping her crotch. “Oh my, my, you’ve got quite a heat going on down there, my darling boot slut.”

Adora reddened – whether it was their palm pressing very firmly into her causing her to jolt or the way they’d called her a demeaning name, or a mixture of both, she felt her heart quicken and grew hot. She ground back against Double Trouble again, biting her lip to stifle her whimpers.

“Oh? You liked that?” Double Trouble picked up on that immediately, thumbing her through her pants. “You like being called names, you get off to that, my little whore?”

“P-please...” Adora squirmed under their touch.

They hummed, withdrawing to untie her sneakers – painfully slowly. Adora wanted to scream. Double Trouble was midway removing her shoes when they paused, frowning slightly. They glanced at Catra. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Catra who had been watching intently let out a surprised squeak and resumed humping against them. “S-sorry...”

Double Trouble sighed, now removing Adora’s socks at a leisurely pace. While they were massaging one of her bare feet, she couldn’t take it anymore and kicked out of their hand. “Come on! Are you going to do this or not?”

The glare she received made her falter. Before she could stutter out an apology, Double Trouble grabbed on of her leg and twisted her onto her front, pulling down her jeans to her knees. She gasped sharply as she received a stinging slap to her backside.

“I shall have to teach you the merit of patience...” they growled at her lowly. 

They ran their two fingers down Adora’s vulva, sinking them into her wet lips and pulled away quickly as they had teased her, scowling at the slick. “Sopping wet, mm...keep up that bitch attitude and there’ll be no one to clean that mess up.”

“I’m sorry,” Adora begged, straining to meet Double Trouble’s eyes. “I’ll behave now, please...”

They silently studied her, stroking her butt before withdrawing. “Keep quiet and watch, our kitten is getting close.”

Adora slid out of her pants and pushed herself up to get a better view. Catra was whimpering, face buried in their chest as she grew ever closer to climax, thighs slapping against theirs. Double Trouble made a small grunt as they clenched around her, sending her over the edge. She cried out as she came, claws digging into the sheets beneath. As she shuddered through post-orgasm shocks, Double Trouble praised her with a series of coos, stroking her mane. “Good job, darling, you may take a short break now.”

Catra sighed as she pulled out, leaving behind a mess of cum spilling out of Double Trouble. They observed themselves for a moment before scoffing. “Ugh, what a mess. You gonna clean this up slut?”

Adora realized the words were directed at her so she scooted closer to them. “If I do, will you let me touch Catra?”

They hummed, stroking their cock. “Mm, not going to be satisfied with just the taste of her then?”

Adora shook her head. Double Trouble let out a deep sigh, shrugging. “If you do well enough, then perhaps I’ll consider it.”

Good enough of an affirmation, she leaned down to lick at their inner thighs. Lapping up the remnants of Catra’s cum, she nosed closer till she was kissing their balls. She was gently nipping at the base of their dick when they shoved her head down. “No extra tricks, just do your job darling.”

Adora sensed they were trying very hard to not enjoy this and rebellion filled her soul. She’d have to push further, make them weaken their resolve. A risky gambit considering how much trouble she could get in if she got too cocky but...hold on, hadn’t they went out in the first place so she could learn to be more assertive? Surely there would be no issue if she was bolder. And besides, she was getting sick of this teasing of few bites without getting a full meal.

She nuzzled at their balls as she lowered to tongue their anus, licking up cum. Her heart skipped a few beats when she heard them let out a hiss. Adora fidgeted at her binds as she rimmed them, wishing desperately she could touch herself. The cool air on her exposed pussy was torturous in itself.

Double Trouble twitched under her as they were relentlessly eaten out. “Shit...she’s really good at this...” they muttered under their breath. “You could’ve warned me kitten...”

Catra just smirked at them.

Their tail curled over Adora’s shoulders, pushing her back onto her knees. “O-okay, that’s enough darling, you can sit down-”

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no,” Adora shot back. “I’ve had enough of taking orders and not getting much out of it, I want more.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” they narrowed their eyes at her. “You’re quite tied up as it is.”

Adora simply grunted as she strained against the bindings on her wrists, pulling till the ropes snapped apart. Double Trouble’s eyes widened as they watch her give a shout of triumph, flexing her arms. Before they could react, she was already straddling them. “Now, you stay.”

“Oh-ohoho,” they chuckled, Adora’s hands on their chest prevented them from sitting up but they didn’t seem bothered by it. “Finally taking that initiative? I’m impressed, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t.”

Adora said nothing, grinding back on their shaft, her slick mingling with the precum. “Mm...I’m going to ride you...” Remembering herself, she asked in a lowered voice. “Is this okay?”

“I never said no, darling,” they smiled back, grabbing onto her legs. “You’ve earned this.”

“Damn right I did,” she huffed, grabbing their hands off her and pinning them back on the bed. “I’m going to fuck you and make out with Catra on top of you.”

“Is that a promise, my lovely slut?” they chortled at her. 

“Catra, sit on their face,” Adora would order next.

The feline quickly positioned herself over Double Trouble, feeling excited at Adora’s newfound dominant side. 

“This time, you can’t touch,” Adora sighed as she reached out to massage Catra’s sheath, working out her dick. “You can use your tongue but no hands.”

Catra whined as she worked up to a full erection, precum flowing over her human lover’s hand. Double Trouble silently reached up to lap at her anus with their thick forked tongue, working their way inside. The feline groaned when Adora let go. “Keep her busy.”

Adora returned her focus to the lizard’s cock, pressing back to test their length and girth. Carefully she guided the tip into herself, sinking halfway down. “Mm, I don’t think I can take you all the way...”

“There’s always more nights to work on that darling,” Double Trouble withdrew with a chuckle. 

Adora shushed them then began to ride their dick, slowly at first. She would next take one of Catra’s hands, guiding it towards her clit. She groaned with satisfaction as Catra thumbed her firmly. “Fuck, I wanted you so bad but...”

“I’m all yours,” Catra purred to which Adora responded with a grab at the scruff of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. As they both locked lips, hands would roam each other’s bodies, their touches more desperate than usual. Adora roughly massaged her breasts and ruffled her stomach as she quickened her pace with stroking her off. In turn Catra did likewise, trailing her nails under her lover’s shirt down her belly before finally digging her claws into her thigh. 

Double Trouble hummed between their oral. Adora thought they were feeling too content so she tried out one favorite tricks of hers.

Immediately the lizard paused, confusion on their face for a split second before they began to hiss, squirming beneath Adora. “O-oh fuck!”

Adora grinned as she squeezed them inside herself. It was always fun showing off her kegel exercises to new partners. “How does that feel?”

“Y-you’re going have to...hff...t-teach me how you do that,” they grunted, tearing at the sheets. “Ahh...”

Their head fell back as they panted, willing themselves to hold back just a bit longer. It wouldn’t do of them to come first…

Adora giggled, thoroughly enjoying this moment only to cut off with a yelp when their tail smacked into her back. Catra whined that she was really close but Double Trouble had stopped… Adora nodded to her, gripping her dick as she kissed her again. Shortly Catra came with a shudder, spilling across the lizard’s belly and onto Adora’s legs. 

Adora pulled away with a sigh, giving her one or two more pulls to squeeze out rest of the cum. “Good kitty, now it’s our friend’s turn.”

“You wish,” Double Trouble scoffed at her, though the deep blush and sweat beading on their forehead told a different story.

Catra rolled off to give them more room to fuck and Adora quickened her pace, fingering her clit as she rode them. She would also reach down and lightly squeeze the base of their dick, which caused them to flail their tail more wildly, whipping against her buttocks. 

“Getting close?” Adora taunted them.

“Ff...you know I don’t like your tone,” they squinted at her, baring their fangs. “I think you forget yourself...”

“Mm?”

“I’m still the dom here.”

Before Adora could respond, Double Trouble had sat up, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned about so now they were on top, thrusting into her this time. They pressed their bodies close together, they leered into Adora’s eyes. “You thought you had control? Darling, you never had it.”

“I dunno, it seemed like I had you there,” Adora would reply, full of bluster. 

“Bitch, I’ll show you your place.”

Before she could make another retort, Double Trouble bit into her neck. The mix of pleasure and pain sent her over the edge just as they’d pushed their dick nearly all way inside her. She clenched around them as she came, moaning wordlessly. Teeth still clamped onto her, the lizard let out muffled groans as they came inside, their hips thrusting rapidly against her.

Arms wrapped around them, shuddering through post-orgasm, Adora sighed contentedly. “Wow.”

Double Trouble released their bite, kissing gently at the large now-forming hickey they’d left. “Heh, sorry about that, I got carried away...”

“Catra bites me all the time,” she chuckled. “I’m used to it, don’t worry about it.”

“Hmm,” they hummed as they pulled away, their dick leaving her body with a soft pop. “I trust you’ve learned well from this?”

“O-oh yes,” Adora nodded. “Think I’ve got what it takes to be a boss like you?”

“Not a chance.”

They quickly added when she pouted at them. “...But, I think you’ll do just fine with Catra with the tricks you’ve picked up, she does like it rougher.”

“Yes… I suppose you’re right,” Adora smiled softly. She turned on her side pulling the feline into an embrace. Catra purred happily as she did, nuzzling into her. 

“But I’ll still beat you sometime!” Adora looked at them fiercely. 

“Hahaha, I’d love to see you try,” Double Trouble cackled. “But for now, let’s just relax and give our darling kitten some cuddles, shall we? I feel she’s been a bit left out here.”

They lay across from Adora so that Catra was sandwiched between them. While Double Trouble and Adora glared at each other with eyes of friendly rivalry, Catra simply purred, comfortable beneath their arms.

Perhaps there will be a round two...someday...


End file.
